Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Voting Center
Welcome to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki Voting Center! Here you can nominate articles, images, stories and quotes that will be featured on the Main Page! You can also nominate and vote for your User of the Month! We do ask that you do not nominate yourself for UotM, but that you seek out a strong, upstanding user that has really put his all into what he does! Inclusion of BIONICLE/Hero Factory Crossover pages This is a vote on whether or or not articles that feature crossovers with other series should remain here, or whether they should be relocated to the separate Crossovers wiki and let this wiki remain solely Hero Factory crossovers. Majority opinion will determine CHFW policy on this matter. Go here for info on this 'Allow them to remain on this site' # Many stories link with our Hero Factory stories, and many take place in the Hero Factory Universe. I think that it shouldn't matter too much that they are here. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. 'Move them to The Hero Factory Crossovers Wiki' #DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 23:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) #The Custom BIONICLE Wiki has this same rule, and to be fair to CHFW, I think they should have this rule as well. Also, I think that the HF Crossover wiki and BIONICLE Crossovers wikis need a merge. Shadowmaster 16:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) #I believe we should both move and merge. We could call it Lego Crossover wiki. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 18:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #I have come to a decision: the articles should be moved to the Crossovers Wiki because they truly are not related to Hero Factory. And a merge is indeed nescecarry. Maybe something other then Lego Crossovers, though (sorry King). That would leave a lot of open space because we would be including Crossovers with Lego and other real-life franchises. Now on the previous conversation - Custom Bionicles doesn't allow Hero Factory articles. That would make the Wiki a Crossovers Wiki - and right now, it isn't one. But we ''are. I suggest a change quickly. An admin meeting is needed. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 02:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) '''Comments They're BIONICLE, know that first off. We're Hero Factory. We should move them to the Crossovers Wiki because a section of our articles are BIONICLE-characters, and that isn't what we originally wanted. I will need to think this over ... [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 20:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Featured User Featured Article Featured Quote ''For'' #I stayed up many sleepless nights trying to think of this one. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] # Wow, this is really awesome! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King]][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. #I like it. I like it a lot. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 07:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) #It be fantastic. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 18:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) #Very good, thorough and well-thought. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 02:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Against Featured Story *Omega '''For #I put a lot of work and effort into making this one of my best writing pieces. I'm hoping others will at least recognize and read it. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) '''Against' # You should make it longer first. It's only 1 incomplete chapter at the moment. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. # It's actually very good, Jman, but it needs some more. I'm sorry. I'm starving for more! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image For #I spent a long time making this MOC, and he's my third one of this huge size. # He also seems to be the most flexible, and oretty much the best one of this size I've made so far. 21bub21 01:26, January 10, 2012 (UTC) #Two words: Rockin' MOC. Head's a bit small though. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:57, January 10, 2012 (UTC) # O_O HOLY....By Makuro's faceplate that is epic. You get my vote for this one. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 02:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) #@King Joe: Make that a "O___<>____O". I can't help but compliment. It's very good. I suggest putting it up right away. :P Excellent work! [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC)